Callahan Bridge
Callahan Point, Portland Newport, Staunton Island |map = CallahanBridge-GTAIII-Map.png |map_caption = Location on the map (red) in Grand Theft Auto III. |map2 = CallahanBridge-GTALCS-Map.png |map_caption2 = Location on the map (red) in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. |map3 = CallahanBridge-GTAA-Map.png |map_caption3 = Location on the map (red) in Grand Theft Auto Advance. }} The Callahan Bridge (also known on street signs in GTA III as the West Port Bridge) is a 4 lane (2 lanes in each direction) suspension bridge, connecting southwestern Portland Island with east-central Staunton Island in Liberty City. History Callahan Bridge is the only bridge connecting Staunton and Portland, hence being an essential transport link between the two islands. Like the Shoreside Lift Bridge, the bridge effectively serves as a barrier to prevent the player from venturing into other islands prematurely (referred as the "broken bridge" method of cutting players off from new areas of the city), and will only be usable once the player completes the mission "Last Requests". While not accurately based on any prominent bridges in New York City, the Callahan Bridge does bear some resemblance to the Wards Island-Queen span of the Triborough/Robert F. Kennedy Bridge in terms of structural design but not in the strictest sense, featuring only one vertical suspender instead of two. In location, it is based on the Manhattan Bridge. In Grand Theft Auto III, the bridge was severely damaged in late 2001 by a bomb during an attack in the beginning of the game by the Colombian Cartel on a police convoy that was crossing the bridge at the time. The Cartel attacked the convoy in order to kidnap one of the prisoners it was transporting, and unwittingly set Claude and 8-Ball free as well. As the Portland string of missions are performed, the bridge remains largely uncrossable until the completion of "Last Requests", when the bridge is finally repaired and is operational once again. As the Porter Tunnel is not completed in Grand Theft Auto Advance, the Callahan Bridge serve as the only link between Portland and Staunton. The bridge design receives a degree of simplification to accommodate the game system's limited hardware capabilities. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the bridge was enduring construction circa 1998 and it was not finished yet, so modes of transportation between Portland Island and Staunton Island was limited to ferries before the bridge is partially completed to the point the player can jump over the remaining gaps using a ramp. The expected completion of the bridge as provided by the information pickup at the Portland end of the bridge is "May 1998". Exploits Despite being temporarily unusable in GTA III, the player can in fact cross the damaged bridge on foot even before completing the first mission by carefully jumping from one dangling bar to another, allowing them access to both Staunton and Shoreside Vale. While the Shoreside Lift Bridge remains non-functional, the Staunton-Shoreside Vale link of the Porter Tunnel is not sealed off until the Callahan Bridge is fixed; the Portland end remains fenced up. It is much more difficult, if not impossible, to cross the bridge from Staunton to Portland using the same method, and as such, requires the player resort to others means, such as returning to Portland using a boat or a Dodo, committing suicide (thereby transporting them back to the Sweeney General Hospital in Portland) or being arrested (transporting them to Portland LCPD station). Gallery CallahanBridge-GTA3.jpg|The Callahan Bridge as viewed from Staunton in Grand Theft Auto III. Callahan_Bridge_Overview.png|The Bridge as viewed from air. CallahanBridge-GTA3-damaged.jpg|The damaged Callahan Bridge in Grand Theft Auto III, as viewed from Portland prior to "Last Requests". LCS_Callahan.jpg|Callahan Bridge under construction in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. 300px-SignWPB.jpg|Sign showing that the Beta name was West Port Bridge. gta3_callahan_bridge_beta.jpg|Callahan Bridge beta version in Grand Theft Auto III. Note that it has 2 towers like a traditional suspension bridge. CallahanBridge-GTAA.png|Callahan Bridge in Grand Theft Auto Advance. ClhBridgeArt_GTAA.png|Callahan Bridge artwork in Grand Theft Auto Advance, with two suspension towers instead of one, resembling the original concept of the bridge in Grand Theft Auto III. Videos GTA III and LCS Callahan Bridge GTA III Bridge Jump Trivia * In the beta version of GTA III, Callahan Bridge had two suspension towers. * In one of the beta pictures of drawings about Liberty City, there was no Callahan Bridge.http://gta.wikia.com/Beta_Releases * The bridge name is a reference to Harry Callahan from the Dirty Harry Films. * In GTA: Liberty City Stories, the radar map shows the Callahan Bridge completed, even though it is under construction. However, in game, the Callahan Bridge has two cranes and some empty spaces on the main deck, which don't appear on the map. * An artwork of the bridge appears in two missions in GTA Advance. See also * The Dukes-Charge Island span of the East Borough Bridge, another bridge in GTA IV featuring seemingly similar bridge designs as the Callahan Bridge. * Algonquin Bridge - HD Universe counterpart. de:Callahan Bridge es:Puente Callahan fr:Callahan Bridge pl:Most Callahan pt:Callahan Bridge fi:Callahan Bridge Navigation References Category:Bridges in GTA III Category:Bridges in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Bridges in GTA Advance Category:Bridges Category:Portland Category:Staunton Island Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA III in Portland Category:Locations in GTA III in Staunton Island Category:Locations in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Advance in Portland Category:Locations in GTA Advance in Staunton Island Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Portland Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Staunton Island